Fully sealed anodic films tend to craze or crack when exposed to high temperatures, such as those induced by laser marking or other thermal treatments during some manufacturing processes. This is due to differential thermal expansion between the anodic film and underlying metal substrate, compounded by the high stiffness of a sealed anodic film. Unsealed anodic films are generally less stiff, and are thus less susceptible to damage from thermal strain induced by such processes as heat treatments or laser marking. However, unsealed anodic films can be vulnerable to staining, discoloration or other cosmetic damage. What is needed, therefore, are methods of protecting anodized parts during manufacturing processes.